Lacrimosa
by ShadowHellCat
Summary: After the defeat of Orphan Lightning, instead of being crystallized is sent back into the past by the Godess Etro to save a dying godess and prevent the neverending darkness from enroaching upon the world.


_**I do not own Final fantasy 13 or any of the characters. I only own the plot and any characters I create myself. Thank you.**_

_**A.N – **__**This story is going to be a Lightning/Fang or Lightning/Amador pairing in the future. This will be a bit different than most stories so please bear with me. It will mostly be told from Light's point of view and I will specify if I change point of views. If there is anything wrong then please do not hesitate to inform me so that I can fix it as soon as possible. Also Snow proposed to Serah a day earlier than in the game and Lightning will be just a bit OOC.**_

_**Summary – **__**After the fall of Orphan instead of being crystallized Lightning ends up getting sent back to the past and ends up back in Bodhan the day before her birthday. Knowing what the future holds now she journeys to save her sister and save the future while changing as much as possible.**_

Chapter 1,

Smiling softly at our victory I stood up and put my gunblade back in its sheath. The dying screams of Orphan had yet to fade but at least it was over and everyone was still alive. Looking around I watched as the members of our group congratulated one another, for once looking truly happy.

Before we had a chance to leave the ground itself started shaking underneath our feet. It seemed that all of Cocoon was experiencing the same thing and I knew, with a heavy heart, that the planet we all loved was getting ready to fall from the sky.

A bright light filled the room and when it disappeared I realized that we were floating above the city of Eden, like after we had defeated the Pulse Fal'cie in Hanging Edge. Looking down at the city we all watched as everything started to collapse.

Feeling a slight tingling sensation on my arms I moved them towards my face and saw that they were glowing, turning to crystal.

"Stay Together!" I yelled and reached out for Hope, who had both Sazh and Snow with him. All of us linked hands when Snow reached out for Fang and Vanille, who were currently below us holding hands.

I watched in awe as they moved as if kissing then everything was filled with darkness. Feeling came back in small waves first my fingers and toes to the rest of my body. Slowly opening my eyes and sitting up I noticed that I was sitting in a field of flowers and looking up at the crystallized form of Cocoon.

Gingerly standing up I brushed off my cloths and opted for just walking around, hoping to find everyone else. After walking around for what seemed like hours I finally came upon a strange, pure white, throne sitting atop a mass of crystal.

Walking up to it I read the encryption on it. 'Goddess Etro forever reigns here.' Backing up I could only stare at the throne.

'_**You wish for a second chance?'**_ A deep, multi layered female voice said.

The voice sounded more in my head than actually hearing it so I closed my eyes. "I wish for a chance to fix what happened and save both Fang and Vanille from their fate." I thought, for once voicing my own wishes to this strange voice.

'_**A second chance I can grant you if you so wish it but know this, your choices this time will have a permanent effect on the future you desire.'**_

I thought about it for a bit and opened my eyes. "Yes, I wish for a second chance. A second chance to be with my sister and a chance to let Fang and Vanille see the world they so desperately wanted to protect." I shouted out at the voice.

The voice chuckled softly, thought it sounded like bells in my head. _**'Your wish shall be granted. Save the future and my fate as well, for if you fail I will die and the world will be plunged into eternal darkness with no time or death, unending.'**_

A soft glow surrounded me and I was starting to feel faint. Before blackness consumed me I fought to ask the one question that had plagued my mind since I arrived. "Who are you?"

The voice was silent and just before I fell I hear the answer I was seeking. _**'I am Etro, the goddess of death and time.' **_After she said that nothingness consumed me and I fell into darkness.

This time when I once again woke up I felt pain. Opening my eyes I tried to focus my blurry vision on the figures in front of me. There were two of them, one hulking person and another albeit smaller in size.

"Light are you okay!" The smaller figure blurted out, only increasing the pain in my head. Rolling to my side I covered my ears, hoping to block out the voices. The pain in my head kept increasing and I soon fell back into blissful unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Previously….

Serah walked around the house cleaning up. Here sister didn't have to wake up for a few more minutes and she wanted to have the house clean by then because knowing Clair the minute she woke up she would end up getting the house clean, even on her day off.

The doorbell rang loudly and Serah smiled before opening it, coming face to face with her fiancé as of a yesterday, Snow. The man stood about six foot and even though he looked intimidating he was a teddy bear inside.

"What's up?" She asked and he smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Ah, nothing, am I not allowed to come down and check on my future wife?" His tone was playful and she gently punched him on the shoulder.

"Well go ahead and come on in. I will be making breakfast soon. Would you like to stay and eat?" He nodded but stopped and put his hands in front of him.

"I would love to but you know sis doesn't like me at all." Serah nodded and simply shrugged.

Turning around she got back to cooking. "Don't worry, I will make her understand. Besides it's her birthday tomorrow. Remember we were going to try and tell her about everything." Snow nodded when he heard the sound of someone moving in the back bedrooms.

He quickly moved to Serah's side and about fifteen minutes later Lightning came out in her uniform, gunblade in its holster. Lightning looked at them and when her eyes locked on Snow they narrowed dangerously.

"Serah what is he doing in our house." She asked, voice low.

Said man stood further behind Serah, trying to hide behind her, which was practically impossible given his size. Serah glared at her sister. "Lightning he just stopped in to see me and I invited him for breakfast. Also you have the day off because you are working tonight. Why are you in uniform?"

Lightning shrugged. "I was planning on heading into work a bit early since I have the day off tomorrow." She said and headed towards the door before a wave of pain smashed into her and her knees gave way and she fell to the floor, smashing her shoulder on the countertop, before landing in an unmoving heap on the floor.

Serah gasped and she ran over to her sister's side and rolled her onto her back, trying to be careful of her shoulder, which was already sporting a nasty looking bruise. Snow kneeled next to her and put a hand on the older sibling's forehead.

"She's not running any fever." He said and pondered what could have caused the sudden collapse. Lightning's eyes slowly opened and she looked almost panicked, as if she didn't know who we were or where she was.

"Light are you okay!" I asked. Light closed her eyes and rolled over, covering her ears before she once more went limp.

Snow moved closer. "We should move her to her room until she wakes up. Can you call her work and tell them that she might not be in today?"

Serah nodded and ran over to the phone while Snow gathered up the unconscious soldier in his arms. When he picked her up he realized just how light she was and smiled. 'When she wakes up I am going to get the beating of a lifetime.' He thought with a small smirk.

Walking into the woman's room he noticed that it was neat. Not a single thing was out of place. Setting her gently on the bed he removed her weapon and holster before covering her up with a thin blanket.

When he was done Serah walked into the room, phone in hand. Lt. Amador said that was fine and she could just come in the day after tomorrow. He said she needed the time off anyways and he is calling it an mandatory day off. He also said he will stop by later to check in on her." She said with a small laugh.

Half the day passed and Lightning had still not woken up. At about 1400 Lightning finally started coming to. Serah, who had sat next to her most of the day, grabbed her hand gently and held it close to her face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Once more coming to I opened my eyes and saw Serah leaning over me. "Hey Serah." I coughed out. She smiled and I could tell that she had been crying. Reaching behind her she grabbed a glass of water and I sat up, gratefully taking it and finishing it all in a gulp.

I handed the glass back to her. "Thank you."

She nodded when Snow burst in the door with a large smile on his face. "Hey Sis, it's good to see back in the world of the living." He said but quickly covered his mouth at Serah's glare.

I sighed softly. "Snow, how many times have I told you not to call me your sister." Serah and Snow's eyes widened and they stared at me like I had just said something wrong. "What?"

Snow walked forward until he was standing on the end of the bed. "Lightning, this was the first time I had ever called you sis." Lightning looked up at him confused before she looked over at Serah and saw the white bandage surrounding her upper arm, and realized that Etro had granted her wish and she had somehow been sent back in time.

"Oh, um…" An awkward silence filled up the room before the ringing of the doorbell sounded. Snow quickly ran to get it, probably to get away from the stifling silence. Lightning nearly chuckled at his actions but held it in.

She tried to get out of bed but Serah grabbed her good shoulder and gently pushed her back. "Nope, you collapsed today. You will be staying in bed until I feel that you will be okay and not pull another stunt like that last one." She demanded and Light was taken aback by her tone and could merely nodded.

Smiling Serah nodded. "Good, now I believe you have a visitor so I will leave and let him talk to you." She said and left the room. A few seconds past and Amador walked into the room.

Before she could stand at attention he waved her down and smiled. "I don't want you disobeying your sisters orders because she scares me almost as much as you do some times." He said with a hearty chuckle. He took Serah's place in the chair next to her bed.

"So I heard you collapsed today. You feel alright?" He asked and Lightning nodded.

"Yes sir. I feel fine." She said before looking towards the door and was grateful that he had shut it on his way in. "Sir, there is something I need to talk to you about."

He nodded for her to continue. "Sir, you probably already know but PSICOM has been nervous over the past few days about something." Thinking about how to continue she came up with a small lie. "I overheard one of them talking about purging this entire city. Apparently there is a pulse L'cie around and PSICOM is moving everyone to pulse in two days because of it."

Amador's eyes were wide and he scooted a bit closer. "Are you sure about this, because if it's true then we need to evacuate the civilians as soon as possible."

Lightning shook her head. "Sir evacuating the civilians will only cause a mass uproar. PSICOM will not hesitate to kill anyone that tries to leave. When the purge comes I will be going on it to help the people that get purged because they won't get to pulse. PSICOM plans to destroy everyone in Hanging edge before they even get there."

Amador could only nod. "I believe you, PSICOM does seem like the type of military to do something like that. Look when the time comes I will meet you by the trains. I might not be much help but I want to protect everyone as well. And if we do make it to pulse then the civilians will need protectors."

Lightning sighed in relief and nodded. "Thank you sir." He merely clapped her on the shoulder and stood up.

"No, thank you for telling me." He said and left the room. When he was gone Serah walked back in and a frown had replaced her smile.

"Light, is something going on because Amador looked frustrated when he walked out of here?" She asked and Lightning shook her head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." She said with a smile. "Look, this is going to be really awkward, I am sorry for how I have been treating you. You are my sister and I should have treated you as such. I am so sorry." She said head hung low.

Serah was in shock, her sister hardly apologized for anything and now she was asking for forgiveness for how she had acted. Walking towards the bed she sat down next to her sister and wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Don't worry about it your my sister I'll forgive anything." She said and continued the hug. Lightning untangled herself and smirked at her sister.

"So what are we eating for my birthday?" She questioned and Serah almost said something before she caught on an closed her mouth.

"First apologizing and now trying to be sneaky. Who are you and what have you done with lightning?" She questioned with a laugh. "But don't worry, you will find out tomorrow, and you are still not allowed to leave your bed until tomorrow to you better rest up until then." She said, ignoring the older siblings small scowl before leaving the room.

Lightning smiled softly before leaning back into the pillows. _'Things will be different this time around.' _She thought and pulled out a mystery novel.

_**A.N – I hope you all liked it, I warned that Lightning would be a bit OOC. Also if you are wondering I decided to put Amador in it since after that one scene in the game he never showed back up. Once again if anything is wrong then please inform me so I can correct it. Also please review because you reviews keep me writing. **_

_**Votes**_

_**Lightning/Amador**_

_**Lightning/Fang**_

_**Lightning/Hope**_

_**Lightning/Vanille**_

_**Lightning/Snow**_

_**-Please Vote on who the pairing will be. Around the fifth chapter the voting will end so make sure to get in your vote before then! Thanks!**_


End file.
